All That I Desire
by PhoenixViolets
Summary: Tulip Grovemann has been brought up her entire life with her parents being prejudiced against Hufflepuffs, but she never imagined that she'd end up in Hufflepuff when she was Sorted! Can she really have a happy life at Hogwarts when she is in the House she hates the most? But is being a Ravenclaw like all of her family before her her heart's true desire? OC, around NextGen era.
1. Sorting

**All That I Desire**

**Chapter One: Sorting**

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction \(^_^)/ I'm not much of a writer, but I was bored watching all of the Jubilee stuff so I decided to write this. There will probably be 2-3 more chapters and perhaps an epilogue if I feel like writing one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. ~Rose-Phoenix00

* * *

"Grovemann, Tulip" called Professor Flitwick, his voice echoing off the grand stone walls of the Great Hall. Tulip gulped nervously as the stumbed forwards towards a raggedy old hat perched atop a three-legged could feel the gaze of the of the Hogwarts students as she made her way to the front of the Great Hall, just in front of the teacher's tables. Plopping herself on the stool and swivelling around to face the rest of the school, Tulip precariously placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

'_Hmm... interesting...'_ a voice suddenly boomed directly into her left ear. This, of course, gave Tulip a frightful start and she almost fell of the stool completely. Giggles erupted throughout the number of students who happened to be seated at the front of their house tables. Blushing slightly, the first-year reseated herself into a more comfortable position.

_'Sorry about that, the previous student had a bit of a hearing problem_' said the voice again, albeit a lot quieter this time around. _'Anyway, let me see here, what does your brain have to offer to me? Ah, a Grovemann, it's been a while since I've had to sort one. Historically, you've all been Ravenclaws, am I right?_' the Sorting Hat inquired.

Tulip stayed quiet, not knowing whether if she should speak or if the Sorting Hat was just talking to itself. '_Don't worry, you don't have to answer as such, after all I can see all of your thoughts in every crevice of your mind. Now, let me see here, shall I carry on the tradition and make you a Ravenclaw? Hmm, this is quite the puzzle. You _could_ possess the wit and knowledge needed to become a Ravenclaw... no maybe not. Perhaps...yes, that's the perfect fit!_'

"HUFFLEPUFF!", the Sorting Hat suddenly roared, which led to an outburst if cheering from the Hufflepuff table running through the centre of the Great Hall. But Tulip's spirit suddenly plummeted. She wasn't in Ravenclaw? Instead she was a stinking Hufflepuff? What would her parents think when they found out? All of her family, all of them had been Ravenclaws! Ever since the 18th Century, when Harold Grovemann had attended Hogwarts and up until this very day with no exceptions. Apart from Tulip, it now seemed.

With her head hung low, Tulip dragged herself over to her House table into the arms of her 'fellow' Hufflepuffs. The Head Girl, Rashika Shalma, shook her hand her hand with a wide grin on her face. "Welcome to Hufflepuff!" she beamed at the young girl, who was looking glumly at her shoes. "Hey, is everything OK?" Rashika asked, quickly catching on to the crestfallen look on Tulip's face.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just really hungry that's all." Tulip lied, giving a small false smile back.

"Me too! I didn't get a chance to eat anything from the trolley on the way here because I had to patrol the train the whole time. But just wait till you try the food here, it's amazing! A whole ton better than what my mum makes- don't tell her I said that, OK."

And then Rashika was off, describing in detail her favourite delicacies that she has sampled at various start-of-term banquets and recounting food fights that she had spectated. Tulip suspected that the Head Girl could have gone on for hours and hours on the subject of food if Professor McGonagall hadn't given her the 'glare of doom' for talking too loudly during a small blond boy's Sorting.

"If you've quite finished, Miss Shalma, then we shall proceed with the rest of the Sorting as we had originally planned., snapped the Headmistress. Immediately heads spun round to where the pair of Hufflepuffs were siting.

"Whoops!, said Rashika, colour rising in her olive cheeks. Then she and Tulip burst into a fit of giant giggles, almost entirely missing the Sorting of a Slytherin boy who, somehow, managed to accidentally set the stool on fire.

But the cheer she had felt when talking to Rashika soon melted as she started chatting to her seventh-year friends and the first few Ravenclaws started getting Sorted. Tulip spent the rest of the Sorting in a sulk, viciously staring daggers at any newly dubbed Ravenclaws that walked past her.

The Sorting Ceremony soon ended with the Sorting of Young, Liam who was placed in Gryffindor. Professor Flitwick tottered over to roll up the Sorting Hat and with a swish and flick of his wand he floated it to a small chamber off the side of the Great Hall, with the stool following closely behind. Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and smiled down at her students.

"Welcome, welcome, students new and old to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!", she began. Tulip zoned out for the rest of the Headmistress' welcome speech, fuming about the Sorting Hat's judgement. She was also terrified about what her parents would think about her. They would probably not be able to bear to look at her, their prized daughter, she who they had such high hopes for be wasted in a House like Hufflepuff.

Terrible butterflies were writhing in her stomach and she hardy noticed when the food for the feast suddenly appeared at the table in front of her. Sighing, Tulip filled her plate with honey glazed pork, roasted parsnips, chip-shop style chips and a spoonful of peas. Reaching for the gravy boat, she spotted an almost completely untouched bowl of mint humbugs. Catching her puzzled look, a curly-haired Prefect quickly answer her unspoken question.

"They've been here since Dumbledore was made Headmaster.", he began, unwrapping a humbug that lay on his plate. "Apparently Dumbledore was always a fan of muggle sweets and was very enthusiastic to get them on the menu. Despite them being the least popular food of the entire feast, McGonagall decided to keep them as a mark of respect." Finishing his speech he popped the humbug in his mouth and turned to speak to his girlfriend.

'_Honestly_,' Tulip thought, '_these Hufflepuffs are so over-friendly. They're like bloody Labradors! Minus the shiny nose and droopy tongue_.' she added as an after thought.

The main course dishes soon disappeared and replaces themselves with an array of equally delicious looking deserts. As Tulip cut herself a slice of apple pie she listened in to the conversations across the House table. '_These people. They don't seem real. Everything they say, they say with a smile on their face. It all seems fake. I bet on the Ravenclaw table their laughing over intelligent witty banter. Unlike over here where they still probably laugh at toilet humour._' she thought bitterly.

Despite their many attempts, none of the Hufflepuffs could get Tulip to join in their chatter; they just marked her as being shy. '_Good. Let them think that. Typical Hufflepuffs, always judging without bothering to get to know you._'.

Soon the feast was over and the remaining morsels of food were soon whisked off downstairs into the Hogwarts kitchens.

"Right then all new Hufflepuffs, follow me!" Rashika called cheerily, gathering the first-years around her. "I'm going to take you all to out House common room, which will pretty much become your home during your time at Hogwarts. There you will find your dormitories where, no prizes for guessing, you will sleep. Now pay attention as I lead you there, as you'll be expected to make your own way to the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow. I can tell you it's not nice getting lost on your first day and running into Peeves. He's the school Poltergeist and he loves to prey on 'ickle firsties', so it's best to give him a wide berth."

"Ooooh, did someone say 'ickle firsties'?" cakled Peeves, swooping down from one of the school's 142 staircases.

"Get lost Peeves or I'll curse you into oblivion!"

"Ooohoo, I don't think so, you might set your own hair on fire. You are a Hufflepuff after all." Peeves added slyly.

"I- I-well- HOW DARE YOU!" screeched Rashika, swiftly drawing her wand and pointing it at Peeves' throat.

"I was kidding, I was kidding! Or maybe I wasn't..." And with that Peeves whizzed off to flick chalk at a gang of second-year Slytherins.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there we go, my first chapter on my first fanfiction! I apologise for any spelling/grammatical mistakes :S I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it will be in a week or so's time. But in the meantime, feel free to review *hint hint* :P

Bleh, I suck at ending chapters :/

~Rose-Phoenix00


	2. Wooden Eagle

**All That I Desire**

******Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: So I _finally _got around to actually writing something. Yay me. Anyways, hope you enjoy (if anyone actually reads this LOL. Always the pessimist I am :P) Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes in advance.**

* * *

"God I hate Peeves. But you'll soon learn that he has no backbone: as soon as you threaten to curse him he scarpers." Rashika told the attenive new Hufflepuffs, with the exeption of Tulip who was still staring after Peeves. '_Is Peeves like that with everyone, or does he have a thing against Hufflepuffs? Either way wouldn't surprise me.'_ Tulip thought to herself.

They soon arrived at a corridor that, by the smell of it, was near the kitchens. In a nook on the right-hand side were a stack of wooden barrels which were piled high against the wall. "Right, here we are, the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room." announced Rashika rather over-enthusiastically, throwing her arms open in rather a dramatic fashion.

The first-years looked around confusedly trying to find the entrance to the common room; there was not a single door in sight. _'Oh please, isn't it obvious? The only feature that stands out in this corridor is that stack of barrels. The entrance must be concealed somewhere around there, it's not exactly advance alchemy or anything. I don't know how I'm going to bear living with these idiots.'_ Tulip thought bitterly as she made her way toward the afore mentioned barrels. "Looks like you found the entrance already, Tulip." Rashika beamed. _'It didn't take much.'_

"Right, gather round, gather round. I'm only gonna show you this once, so pay attention. In order to access the Hufflepuff basement you must do excatly what I'm about to do.". The Head Girl knelt in front of barrels and extended her arm. She rested her hand on the barrel that lay in the middle of the second row from the bottom. Next, she tapped the front of that same barrel in a rhythm that sounded a lot like 'Helga Hufflepuff'. Suddenly a small hatch embedded into the barrels swung open, revealling a narrow passageway. "Right, did everyone get that? Remember: middle, second from bottom, Helga Hufflepuff. Simple enough." _'Simple for simple minded people I suppose.' _

Rashika then indicated to Tulip to crawl through the tunnel. _'How undignified.'_ thought Tulip, eyeing the tunnel with distaste._ 'The least they could have done would be to make this passage a little taller. Honestly...' _But as she began to enter, the tunnel walls seemed to shift and change around her, making her able to easily make her way through without having to crawl. On the otherside of the passage was a large wodden door which Tulip presumed was the Common Room. She waited for the other Hufflepuff to make their way through. Finally Rashika joined the group who did a quick headcount to make sure everyone was accounted for. "That's everyone. In we go." The seventh-year then grasped the brass handle of the door and heaved it open.

Gasps erupted throughout the group as they took in the details of the Common Room for the first time. Of course the sight wasn't as magnificent as the Great Hall but it still was grand in its own quirky way. The room itself was round in shape with a round door at either end which presumably led to their respective dorms. Hanging from the walls were several burnished copper cooking pots. Also adorning the walls were hanging baskets containing a plethora of weird and wonderful plants that only could have come from Professor Longbottom's many greenhouses. The walls themselves were earthy in colour, which complemented the the round windows that made the room have a 'sunny' feel.

"Makes you think of a warm summers day, doesn't it?" voiced a small red-headed girl who as curled up in one of the many yellow upholstered armchairs. Tulip couldn't help but to agree. Despite how much she disliked Hufflepuff, she thought that the Hufflepuff Basement was much cosier than what the Ravenclaw Tower sounded like.

"It's nice isn't it? The girls' dorms are on the left and the boys' are on the right. There should be a sign that says which room is for the first-years. I'll leave you lot to unpack and settle down. Oh and I suspect that the Bones brothers will be planning a start-of-the-year party later so feel free to come on out if you want to join us!". Rashika then went off to chat to some of her friends who were assembled by the fireplace.

The group of newbie Hufflepuffs soon split in half with the boys going through the round door that lead to the boys dorm and the girls going to theirs. Tulip lagged behind the group of girls who were already talking animatedly about all of the male students that they had seen so far and which they fancied. Tulip inwardly groaned; she generally disliked those kinds of people. They walked down a small corridoor and found the first-years dorm which was at the end.

Their trunks were in a pile beside the door. Tulip extracted her trunk and surveyed the room.

Inside the dorm were 6 mahogany four-poster beds with yellow and black hangings. Next to each bed was a wardrobe, a bedside table and a small shelf. Dotted about the room were copper lamps that cast a warm glow across the several squishy armchairs that were stood next to a large writing desk.

"Shotgun the bed on the far left!" announced one of Tulip's new roommates; a tall bubbly girl with cropped blond hair and baby-blue eyes.

"I'll have the one next to Ellie then." said another girl, this time with mousy brown hair and greeny grey eyes who rushed over to take her place.

Without saying a word, Tulip seated herself on the bed to the far right of the room, which also happened to be the furthest away from the door. As no one made any objections, she began to unpack. As she was rifling through her trunk, her hands came across a small hand-carved wooden eagle. She felt a small lump at the back of her throat as she remembered the story behind that little eagle.

* * *

Right before her mother Daisy was due to start Hogwarts some thirty years ago, her father (Tulip's grandfather) became seriously ill. To keep his mind off the illness, he was given a block of wood and was instructed to make a small sculpture out of it. His reply was:_ "I am a Ravenclaw through and through so it shall be an eagle."_.

Despite how worried she was for her father, Daisy had a good first term at Hogwarts. As expected she was sorted into Ravenclaw, like all of her family (bar a few oddballs) before her. She displayed excellent theoretical magical knowlege that far surpassed the majority of her year and thus scored her many points for her House. The teachers knew that she was going to be a very high achieving student.

Like most students she went home for the Christmas holidays, and she was eager to tell her parents all about her first term. But as the Hogwarts Express pulled up to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters she was met with a gloomy faced aunt of hers that she vaguely remembered from a wedding- or was it an anneverasry party? Either way, she was surprised to see her rather than her mother to pick her up from the station.

_"Why isn't mum here?" _the young girl had inquired still frowning slighty at her aunt.

_"She is with your father in St. Mungo's. His condition..." _she paused searching for the right word as not to upset her niece too much._ "...worsened slighty whilst you were at school. He was taken to St. Mungo's about three weeks ago." _She then gave her niece an encouraging smile. But being as observant and smart as she was, the young girl saw through it immediatly.

_"Daddy's not going to make it is he?" _she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

_"I don't know Daisy, I just don't know."_

The pair of them got in a taxi to what looked like an abandoned department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. which was actually the entrance to St. Mungo's. Inside the building they queued up at the help desk to find out what ward her father was staying in.

_"Next!"_ called an ever-bored looking witch behind the helpdesk, dismissing a middle-aged wizard who had somehow transfigured the fingers of his left hand into candles. Said wizard sulked off, leaving a trail of hot candlewax behind him (he had obviously thought that lighting his candle-fingers was a brilliant idea). They shuffled along in the line and the aunt asked where her half-brother was. _"Victor Grovemann? Let me see-..." _The witch lazily ran her finger down a list of patients, trying to pick out the name._ "Ah yes, he's staying in the Pliskensy Ward, second floor, fourth door on the right. You should be able to find him from there. Next!"_

Climbing up the stairs, the young girl became dizzy and sick as she worried about her father's welfare. Would he really be OK? They found the correct ward and cautiously walked inside. Nothing could've prepared Daisy for the sight before her. Her dad was as pale as (and probably as delicate as) cotton, with dark purple bruise-like patches mottling his body. Foul smelling sweat was pouring every crevice, staining the bedsheets a pale green. He looked like he was waging war with himself, fighting every second to stay concsious. Daisy's mother was sobbing, clutching his hand, trying to keep him here, trying to stop him from fading away.

_"Daisy, I'm glad you're here in time. Annie, thanks for safely getting her here." _her father said in a strained voice.

_"In time for what Dad?" _Daisy mumbled, tears spilling over her eyelids.

Her dad reached over to the bedside table and lifted off a small wooden figurine of an eagle.

_"To give you this. A parting gift. I made it myself whilst you were away at Hogwarts. Speaking of which, I trust you had a good time? I heard you made it into Ravenclaw. I'm so proud."_

_"I had a great time Dad." _Daisy sobbed into his chest, not caring a single bit about the wretched stink._ "Wait- parting gift? Surely you can't mean-" _She raised her head and looked worryingly into his eyes. Her mother was crying even harder now.

_"I'm sorry darling. I can't go on, I simply can't. This disease has left me too weak; the pain- it's... just so much. I can't... Please, take this."_ He placed the tiny eagle in her palm. Daisy could tell that this small movement alone took a tremendous amount of pain and effort. _"This way, even if I am gone you still will be able to remember me. My little Ravenclaw."_ With a loving smile he looked at his daughter for a few moments before turning to his half-sister. _"I know we haven't been in touch for ages, but I'm glad you could make it here you."_ Finally he turned to his spouse. _"My love, remember that I will never truly be gone- I will always be here." _he shakily raised a finger and pointed it at her chest. _"In your...heart..."_ He then let out a long breath and slumped back on the hospital cushions, eyes closed peacfully.

The three of them stayed where they were in a stunned silence, not quite sure what to say or do. It all seemed so cliche- like something you'd see in those muggle 'moo-vees'. Tears were streaming slilently from their cheeks, accumulating on Victor's now cold body.

_"I am sorry for your loss. You have my condolences."_ whispered a male Healer clothed in lime green robes, the young girl hadn't noticed before. This little interjection broke the spell and the three of them broke down into sobs and wails. Daisy's hands were still clenching the small wooden carving that she was given moments before. It smelt slightly of her father's aftershave. The little wooden eagle stood proudly in her palm. _I will never forget you daddy._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well it seems like a whole lot of nothing happened in this chapter :/ Might actually get something interesting happen in the next one. As I don't plan my chapters before writing them (at least no further than in my head) the whole thing about the wooden eagle was a completely random addition. Also it ended up ending in a really odd place. Oh wells lol. Anyway, feel free to leave a review. If you have any constructive criticism please let me know (like if my OCs suck or not lol). Other than that I hope you enjoyed it :)**_  
_

**~ Rose-Phoenix00**

**Cave Johnson, were done here. (Portal ftw)**


	3. Vinegar

**All That I Desire**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Woo here we are, another chapter. Maybe something interesting will happen :P Big thanks to **_**A Shipper From Way Back **_**and **_**The Marauders and co**_** who reviewed :DDD You shall receive hypothetical (is that the word?) bacon. Or cookies.**

**Oh and the description of the Hufflepuff common room was from Pottermore. I forgot to mention that last chapter :S And yes, that chapter sucked :/ (I just do this for fun/out of boredom anyway lol) Oh wells, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Neither am I J.K. Rowling. It's a shocker I know *sarcasm***

* * *

_My little Ravenclaw..._

_'I don't deserve this.'_ Tulip thought with a bitter taste in her mouth, throwing the small figurine back into her trunk with out a backwards glance. Continuing to unpack her trunk, sorted her clothes into two piles: magic and muggle; and from these two categories she organised them into smaller sections into the wardrobe. Tulip liked being systematic and organised like this- she likes having a sense of control over things (unlike with the Sorting).

She soon finished unpacking after sorting her books into alphabetical order by author on her shelf, and flopped onto her bed. Tulip began to doze off right then, but she was interrupted by a loud screech to her right. With her eyes closed she couldn't tell if it was an owl or one of her roommates. "Merlin's beard, I totally forgot! I was supposed to send an owl to my folks to let them know what House I got into!"

Tulip's eyes flashed open. _'I suppose I should let my parents know, too... But how to tell them? Perhaps just outwardly like: "__**Oh hey, guess what? I'm in Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw! Big shocker, I know!**__" Nah, not my style, too happy and 'what the hell'... maybe: "__**Umm, so I got Sorted into Hufflepuff... I hope your not like, upset or anything...**__" That's probably worse, sounds too whiny. Oh Merlin, how shall I do this?' _ Her eyes began to sting with anger - or was it sorrow? Her stomach began to turn over and get butterflies as she worried over how she would break the news.

She sat up cross-legged on her bed, tears threatening to spill, when she was greeted by a pair of curious brown eyes. A pair of eyes that she didn't recognise. A small girl was sitting on the bed next to her, staring with an unwavering gaze. She hadn't noticed the girl until now. Maybe it was to do with her small size, or that she hadn't said anything at all. Tulip recoiled slighty from the intense stare.

"Err, can I help you at all?" she asked the petite girl, who was wrapping her hair around her finger, but still staring hard.

"You are crying." she said, not posing a request at all. Tulip lifted a hand to her face, feeling the warm tears gathering at her lids.

"So I am. Anyway, your point is...?"

"People cry when they are sad. You are missing your family." Again, the girl said it like a statement rather than a question. _'Am I really missing my parents? Is that what this is? No, I'm upset because I'm afraid that they'll reject me.' _

"No, it's not that. It's... something else. I don't really fancy talking about it."

Without apologising she carried on.

"My name is Olivia, muggleborn. I like sculptures too."

"Err..." Tulip frowned at the awfully disjointed conversation.

But the girl said nothing more and pulled out a muggle teddy bear, which she started to play with. _'Well, she's a bit weird. Might be to do with the fact that she's a muggleborn?'_.

Tulip couldn't sleep that night. Partly to do with most of her roommates gas-bagging all night, and partly to do with her worrying about her parents' response. In the end she decided to just leave the matter alone, after all, one of the teachers at Hogwarts used to get along with her mum, so he'll probably tell them. _'At least I wont have to break the news to them.'_ Another thought crossed her mind alongside it _'Am I just overreacting about this whole thing? It's not as if they'll throw me out onto the streets or anything. People say that the Sorting Hat is rarely wrong... Or maybe this is one of those few occasions! I don't even know anymore...'_ Eventually Tulip managed to fall into a fairly comfortable sleep (after a disgruntled sixth-year Prefect came storming in, complaining about the racket the girls were making), ready for her first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

During the first week of a new year at Hogwarts, whispers are starting to be exchanged between the teachers of a new Hufflepuff student who was outperforming all the Ravenclaws - and the other students - in her year. This surprised most of the teachers, who were wondering why such a child prodigy was placed in Hufflepuff, of all houses! In every lesson she would be seen, shyly raising her hand every time a question was asked. Quite a few professors compared her to a certain Hermione Granger/Weasley, although this Hufflepuff girl is heard to be a lot less annoying.

This new student can often be seen looking a little down-trodden, despite the unadulterated praise (a lot of this translated into House points) she receives from her mentors. Often she looks up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, as if willing an owl to appear and to swoop down onto her table.

* * *

Tulip stared up into the skies of the Great Hall, the autumn sun still prominent in the sky as she picked at her dinner - a steaming bowl of beef casserole with fluffy white dumplings bobbing around in the thick sauce. She knew that not many, if any, owls make an appearance at the table at dinner, but she couldn't help glancing up every so often, just to check. She hadn't had any correspondence between her and her parents since they saw her off at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.

Tulip began to worry. Were they really so ashamed of their offspring that they decided to ignore her? To pretend that they didn't even know her? Perhaps something happened to them, so they couldn't send a letter. Tulip's stomach began to knot as she thought of all the possible scenarios: illness, accident, an encounter with and ex-death eater, or...or... No, if something had happened to her parents she would have been told, for sure. Maybe they were just busy. _'They are just busy with work, too busy to squeeze in time to write a silly little letter. You know how they sometimes have to miss family get-togethers for important meetings.' _ Tulip constantly reminded herself. But there was a niggling at the back at her mind that it wasn't her parent's fault, that it was _her _fault that Mum and Dad wouldn't talk to her.

Without even wholly realising, Tulip's legs had taken her to the stack of barrels that concealed the Hufflepuff Basement. She was snapped out of her daze when she heard a rabble of Hufflepuffs, all shouting about something. Being rather a lot smaller than most of the older students, she managed to wriggle through the crowd to the front. She reached the front and took in the scene. There were two delinquents, who looked like they were fifth years, blocking the barrel that granted access to the Common Room. Tulip presumed they had cast some sort of spell that created a magical barrier around them, preventing anyone from forcibly removing the pair.

"Oi, get out of the way you gits!"

"Yeah I'm going to be late for Gobstones club!"

"I need to feed my cat!"

These were just a few of the outbursts that Tulip heard from the gaggle of disgruntled Hufflepuffs. She then heard a familiar voice ring out above the complaints, Rashika's voice.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here, huh?"

"_Oh no_, not Lil' Miss Prefect!" called out one of the pair.

"Make that Head Girl, _Benowski_. Look here, if you don't get out of here I'll put you both in detention. For what, two weeks?"

"Aww c'mon, Shi Shi, we was just messin' around. Weren't we Alan?"

"Uh huh. Cut me and Ray some slack here."

"Pretty please?" Alan and Ray chorused in sing-song voices, both laced with sarcasm.

_'Their eyelashes will fall off if they go about fluttering them anymore. Can't they just go, now they've got the attention that they want.'_ thought Tulip, annoyed and growing more and more impatient.

"OK, so that'll be two weeks for disrupting the work and learing of others and a further two weeks for failing to follow a Prefects orders and back-chat. Oh, and an extra week for calling me such a hideous name." said Rashika, with authority mode activated.

"Surely all of those weeks of detention are too much for a _itty-bitty_ crime like this, huh Shi Shi? Well, it's not even a _crime_, right Ray?" said Alan

"Nope. And I don't think that Prefects - oh sorry, _Head Girls_ - can give out detentions that are more that two weeks. I should know, I get most of 'em." replied Ray.

Rashika had no response to this (which is surprising for such a chatty girl), so her and the two trouble makers had a brief stare-off, whilst she gathered her thoughts. She finally reached for the last weapon in her arsenal.

"I'll get Professor Plitick down." Rashika, rather feebly threatened.

"You ain't giving up are you? OK fine we give up. _Protego maximum dispatus_." sighed Alan, giving his wand a flick to undo the spell. The students at the front of the crowd stumbled forward as they were no longer held back by the enchantment.

'_Huh, so it was only a Protego charm,_' thought Tulip picking herself up from the ground. '_I could've probably undone that myself. Well, I know the theory at least._'

Rashika was surprised too, but for a different reason. She hadn't expected Alan and Ray to give up so easily. It wasn't like them. Not their style. Of course Tulip knew nothing of this, being a first-year. But she did notice a slight glint in their eyes, a certain mischievous quality that told her that their work was not yet done. Whatever that might be.

And Tulip was right to be suspicious. In order to gain access to the Common Room, you need to tap a certain barrel to the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. But that was not she heard. No, there were only three short, sharp beats. One, two, three. A countdown. Tulip whirled round and saw several of the older students shrink away, covering their faces with their cloaks. Younger ones looked around, confused and bewildered. She spun back around just in time to see Alan and Ray dive away from the barrels, shielding their heads with their hands.

There was a loud glugging sound, like wine being poured from a bottle. Then, with a crack and a hiss, the sides of the barrels burst, blasting streams of pressurized vinegar at a (mostly) unsuspecting crowd. Tulip narrowly avoided a mouthful by snapping her head to the side at the last second. But this act didn't manage to save her clothes, as they were now dripping with vinegar. She bent over and gagged, the smell of the liquid burning her throat and nostrils. Meanwhile the two miscreants were beside themselves with laughter, pounding the floor with their fists.

"This couldn't have gone any better." one of the pair managed to sputter out between fits of laughing. They were rewarded with several punches from some seventh-years, but they didn't care. Tulip certainly did, she wanted to make a start on her Potions essay (5 inches on why Carzfelt Greenwall's method of brewing Nail-growth Potion caused controversy in 1871), but everyone was locked out the Common Room for an hour after the vinegar escapade. So in the meantime, Tulip wandered off to find a bathroom to clean herself up a bit.

* * *

It wasn't before long that found herself in a completely unfamiliar part of the school. Hopelessly and utterly lost. In frustration she slammed her foot into a nearby wall... which melted away at the contact. Curious, Tulip walked along the newly revealed corridor. At the end was hung a large tapestry, depicting a wizard getting lost in a forest. _'Is the corridor taking the mick?'_. She peeled away part of the tapestry and sidled through the gap she made. Halfway through she heard footsteps and a faint voice in the distance.

"...the vinegar? OK, I'll let Minevra know. It seems to always be the Hufflepuffs, eh? Thanks again, Octavian." Tulip froze, not knowing whether she should be there or not. As the footsteps grew closer she shrank back behind the embroideries, pressing herself against the wall. The footsteps stopped not 6 feet from where she was concealed.

"Sherbet lemon!" the man called put, making Tulip jump. This caused the curtain of embroidered fabric to ripple slightly, revealing her presence. Tulip held her breath, waiting to be discovered. She could tell a hand was reaching out on the other side, about to pull the tapestry away. A soft mewing was then heard behind her as a scruffy decrepit cat with yellow eyes padded along the corridor. It brushed past her leg and slid under the tapestry.

"Oh, it's just you then, Mrs Norris. What'cha doing here anyway?"

The cat meowed in reply and slinked off into the distance. Tulip let out her breath in relief. She then heard the sound of stone scraping against stone. Her eyes soon found a small tear in the fabric. Using this to peep through, she watched as Professor Longbottom (_'that's why I didn't recognise the voice, I haven't had him for Herbology yet.'_) walked through an opening in the wall, guarded by two large gargoyles. The stone slid close behind him, leaving the wall flawless again. Tulip waited a minute, then emerged from her hiding place. She examined the wall and noticed a small bronze plaque. It read: "Headmistress' Study" in letters enamelled in gold.

Then a thought suddenly struck her. _'Surely the Sorting Hat must be stored somewhere when it's not being used. Somewhere safe, out of students' reach. So the most logical place would be with the person in charge of the school.'_ Tulip smiled to herself. She had a plan.

And as an afterthought: _'Who on earth names their cat "Mrs Norris"?'_.

* * *

_**Woo, I finally got round to writing this! \(^_^)/ I probably could have done this waaaaay sooner but I am extremely lazy and I procrastinate a lot. A habit that I should probably break out of as I'm actually doing important stuff at school now :/**_

**_Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Either that or you want several minutes of your life back lol. Sorry :P Feel free to leave a review if you want. Please give me pointers on how I can improve (I know I waffle on a LOT :P) if you want too._**

**_Oh, and I hope this chapter makes sense too. I did a bit of spell checking, but I couldn't be bothered to proof-read it at all. Hooray for lazyness! Even I am sick of my own writing lol._**

**_OK, bye bye. (I am terrible at tying things up :s)_**

**_~RosePhoenix_**


	4. Dungbombs and Dreams

**All That I Desire**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Wow it's been ages since I have touched this story. It's been a year!Well a couple of months technically, but still... In fact I was still using my old pen name :O And this is a super long chapter to... make up for it? (i.e: I waffled too much) Welp anyway, here is the next chapter :DDDD Hope you enjoy! Oh and thank you to September and Summer who reviewed again. You are awesome :3**

* * *

Tulip smiled to herself: she had a plan.

But plans aren't worth much when you're lost in Hogwart's infinite corridors. Tulip's fingers grasped the tapestry concealing the secret corridor, but she remembered that the only reason she found it in the first place was because she was completely lost. _'I could just wait until someone comes along and ask them for directions, but I'm not even sure I'm supposed to be up here'._

Just as she thought that an old man came wheezing up the corridor, pointing at her accusingly. Tulip vaguely remembered the man being the Hogwart's caretaker, Mr. Filch, who was notorious for hating students. Not a great trait for someone working in a school.

"What are you doin' up 'ere then? Why did Mrs. Norris bring me?" he grumbled at Tulip. The caretaker looked the area before answering his own question: "Lurking about the Headmistress' office are we now? That won't do at all,"

"I-I-I didn't do anything wrong! I got lost going to the bathroom," she sputtered in response. There was something quite intimidating about this old geezer.

"Sure, sure - a likely story. I bet my left arm you were gonna set of a whole pile of dungbombs off down outside McGonnagal's office and leave me to clear the mess up!" he gave a large sniff and added: "See, I can smell them already!"

"No, I got covered in vinegar! The Hufflepuff common room defences were set off," defended Tulip.

"Ha, of course! How silly of me to think otherwise. I suppose I should just let you go then?"

"Err... yes?" Tulip hesitated, wondering why he suddenly changed his mind.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell, did you really think I'd let you off the hook with such a pathetic excuse as that?" he cackled back at her. "I'll take you back to my office and hand out an appropriate punishment for handling contraband items!"

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Tulip whined as she was dragged by the arm down a flight of stairs. The two of them (plus Mrs. Norris) were just about to turn the corner when they were met with a stern looking Professor Beedle (who taught Charms to NEWT students as Professor Flitwick was finding teaching all Years a bit taxing).

"Argus, why are you taking this young lady to your office?" he questioned, whilst eyeing Mrs. Norris with distaste.

"I was just goin' to find her a suitable punishment for the usage of dungbombs," Filch said with pride, despite Professor Beedle's looks at him.

"Usage of dungbombs? I don't smell any. All I smell is..." Professor Beedle waved his hands around in the air, searching for the word.

"Oh, it's vinegar - the Hufflepuff Common Room defences were set off and my robes got soaked," Tulip explained, rather embarrassed that the smell was so pungent.

"Ah yes, that's it! I did hear about the incident on my way up here. I believe old Plitick from Transfiguration has sorted it out now, so you can return to the Common Room. Oh but before then, let me sort out your clothes." and with that Professor Beedle jabbed the sleeve of Tulip's robes with his wand then swiftly flicked it downwards. Suddenly there was a loud splash as all the vinegar was forced out of Tulip's robes and splatted onto the floor, leaving a small puddle by her feet.

"I think that's done the trick. I managed to get all the vinegar out of your clothes, but your hair and skin still might have a bit in," the Professor then lowered his voice and added: "There's a Prefect bathroom a floor down from here. Strictly speaking lower Year students aren't allowed to use it, but I'm guessing you don't want to spend too much longer with vinegar in your hair. The password is 'Squeaky Clean'. Here, I'll write down the directions". He then brought out a quill a scrap of parchment and a bottle of ink. The swept his wand across and they levitated up from his palm. With another swoop of the wand, the quill dipped itself in the ink and then danced across the parchment, flecks of ink flying off the nib with the speed of the writing. After the task was finished, the stationary floated back into his hands.

"Thank you Professor! Oh and could you write me the directions to the Common Room. I'm a bit lost you see..." Tulip added.

"Ah yes, of course." he replied, enchanting the writing implements once again. After the quill was finished, he floated the paper into Tulip's hand. "Off you trot then, I'll deal with Mr. Filch here,"

The girl carefully stepped over Mrs Norris (who was glaring venomously at her). As she slipped away from Filch (who glaring just as venomously as he missed the chance to dole out a detention) she managed to catch snippets of the conversation between the two staff.

"So now your nose is knackered as well as your back? And your eyes, last I heard you mistook a Second-Year for Peeves; you should really stop blaming-" began the Charms Professor, before being cut off by a miffed Mr Filch.

"NOW LISTEN HERE _PROFESSOR _BEEDLE!" cried the caretaker, causing Tulip to jump from the explosion of sound. "JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT A- THAT I DON'T HAVE-" he then lowered his voice and spoke a word at the Professor that Tulip couldn't make out from that distance. "DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M NOT CAPABLE OF MY JOB!" the elderly caretaker then broke down into a coughing fit from straining his vocal chords. Tulip hurried a little quicker down the stairs before Mr. Flich could start shouting at her. She quickly found the painting that signified the entrance to the Prefects' bathroom using the directions she was given. She chanted the password and the painting swung on it's hinge, granting her access. Tulip climbed up the step and entered the passageway that was revealed.

As she entered the bathroom, a small gasp escaped Tulip's lips after seeing the huge array of beautiful shining brass and copper taps that lined the wall in front of her. A large stained glass window of a mermaid was to her right, light shining through from some sort of charm, which bathed the taps and the pool of water in front of them in all the colours of the spectrum.

Tulip quickly checked around all of the corners to check if anyone was in the bathroom. She was surprised that there was no-one, but she remembered that today was the fortnightly school council meeting and most of the prefects attended. Tulip swiftly undressed, slid carefully into the pool and waded over to the selections of taps. _'Right, which one do I try first?'._

* * *

_The night was cold. Winter was well on it's way and all life on the small island had found some recluse the escape the bitter frost. A black fog, almost like smoke, swirled and wrapped itself around a tall stone tower which was situated in the dead center of the island. The wind was howling, stirring up the fog even more until it created a sort of veil around the tower._

_A young girl woke from her slumber within the topmost room of the tower, from the noise of the roaring gale. The girl swung out of her bed and walked towards the only window in the room, a draft from the cracks in the rotting window shutter made her long white nightdress flutter almost hypnotically._

_The girl stopped a little before the window and reached out to open the shutter. As soon as her delicate fingers touched the oak surface, the window and the wall surrounding it suddenly crumbled and fell into the lake which encirlcled the tower. _

_The pieces of rubble seemed to fall in slow-motion and the air (and the fog munipulated by it) became deathly still. The moment the debris hit the surface of the shimmering lake, the spell of silence was broken and the black fog gathered into a single ball and then morphed into and arrowhead like shape and hurtled towards the hole in the tower._

_The girl shielded her face against the force of the fog, but that didn't save her from the ghostly voices that were also carried by the wind. "You're a failure, you're a failure, you're a failure," the girl heard over and over, each time the sound growing with more intensity until the young one couldn't take it anymore._

_She swung about with her fists in an attempt to ward away the ghostly presence. In the fear, blindness and confusion the girl soon found herself at the edge of the room that was exposed to the outside. She clinged to what was left of the wall and gazed at the lake below her, the water somehow still and undisturbed. She could see the stars winking at her in the reflection of the mirror-like water._

_The fog caught up with her and dulled all of her senses. She couldn't see, hear or feel anything in the endless cloud of negative thoughts. In the confusion, the girl slipped and fell from the edge of the tower and hurtled towards the lake. In the single moment before her face broke the surface of the water, the girl could hear the fog screeching and hissing as it evaporated and was destroyed. The girl blinked and when she opened her eyes she saw long platinum hair billowing in the liquid and a pair af curious brown eyes staring right back at her._

* * *

Tulip's eyes snapped open and found herself looking into the very same eyes that had found her in the dream. Olivia had her face above Tulip's, her long platinum blonde hair tickling the sides of her half-asleep roommate's face.

"How long have you been there?" Tulip asked, shuffling up in her bed, indicating for Olivia to move her face away.

"Not long," she replied. "I was up finishing up my transfiguration essay." Her voice trailed off as she wandered back over to her desk.

Tulip attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes and sighed. Usually she had no trouble waking up in the morning (or the middle of the night as it was now), but for some reason she was still a little drowsy. Tulip had recently made a habit of washing in the Prefect's bathroom as much as possible, since the password changes monthly, so she wanted to get use out of it while she could. Every time she wanted to use is, she would spread a rumour that Moaning Myrtle was lurking about there and hey-presto: empty bathroom. There was something so addictive about trying all of the different types of soaps and oils. But as it turns out the concoction she had tried earlier that evening made a great sleep syrup. _'It was definitely the bubbles,' _she concluded.

Tulip swiftly dressed in her uniform and crept out of the dorm quietly, as not to wake her other roommates up. At the last second, Tulip poked her head round the door and whispered:

"Thanks for waking me up, Olivia."

"Hmm?" Olivia looked confused, being abruptly pulled out of her daydream.

"Never mind..." Tulip slipped on her robe that was hanging by the door and left the dorm. _'Honestly, every time that I try to be friendly to someone...'_

Tulip looped a borrowed knapsack (which was filled with a rather pungent prank item) around her shoulder and snuck past the blazing fire of the common room. She almost made it do the exit hatch when she heard the voices of a certain pair of trouble makers.

"Look-y here Ray, ickle firstie here is sneaking out after hours. How adorable." said Alan, eyeing Tulip's shoulder bag with an interest.

"Tut tut, we can't be having this can we Alan?" joined in Ray, shaking his head in mock disgrace.

"We might lose our _hard-earned_ reputation."

"That'd be a tragedy. Unless you could cut us in on some of the action."

The pair of them turned to Tulip who shrunk away into the corner.

"Those dungbombs in your bag. What are you planning to do with them?" inquired Alan, moving closer to Tulip.

"What dungbombs?" Tulip replied pulling on her best innocent face.

"Oh please, I know the scent of them anywhere," replied, rolling his eyes. "Now it seems like you're off to spread some mischief and me and Ray here just want to lend a hand to the next generation of ill-doers. It looks like this is your first time doing this, so Ray and I'll help. Split the dungbombs and we'll be able to have more wide-spread mayhem. We won't even rat you out. Sound good?"

Tulip considered for a moment, before unslinging her bag. She unpacked the dungbombs and thrust them into the troublemakers' hands.

"Here, you take them all. I only needed them as a distraction."

"A distraction for what?" asked Ray, looking more interested in the situation.

"Sneaking into the Headmistress' office."

* * *

**A/N: So that was a bit of a rubbish cliffhanger. Basically this chapter was going to have a bit longer (and therefore was going to end on a better cliffhanger), but because I randomly added the dream sequence, I didn't want this chapter to be too long. Also, I wanted to have something to show for this month because I felt like I haven't been uploading/updating anything recently. Hopefully there'll be only one more chapter after this (which will probably be a bit longer than this one) and then this story will be finished :D Until then, tally ho chaps :)**

**-PhoenixViolets**


End file.
